lostgirlfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Бо и Лорен
Лорен является человеком. Она врач, ученый, и собственность Эша (лидера Светлых Фей). В сериале В первом эпизоде сериала, Лорен исследовала Бо, определила, что та - суккуб, и предложила помочь Бо научиться контролировать ее способности, не повреждая и не убивая любого. Они стали друзьями, с явным сексуальным и романтическим притяжения между ними. Тем не менее, Бо не подается притяжению, опасаясь, что может навредить Лорен. Бо, наконец, решилась, когда Лорен соблазнила её в эпизоде «Векс», после Эш велел Лорен найти способ отвлечь суккуба, так чтобы Бо не смогла узнать о Вексе и предотвратить ее от противостояния (если Бо ранит или убьет Векса, это создало бы проблему между светлыми и темными Фейри, Морриган могла бы убить Бо). После Лорен признался Бо, что она действовала по заказу Эша, чтобы отвлечь её, и Бо почувствовала себя преданной; отношения между ними стали напряженными. И, хотя Лорен несколько раз пыталась объяснить свои причины, Бо не слушала. После теракта в «Зов крови», который убил много светлых фейри-старейшин и тяжело раненел Эша, Лорен помогла Бо восстановить Koushang которые помогли бы ей, когда она сталкивается с Иф. Бо обещала загладить свою вину с Лорен после боя, и они поцеловались, после чего Бо ушла. Их дружба была восстановлена во 2 сезоне, но испытала много препятствий после появления нового Эша, Лаклана, ограничевающего большую часть личной свободы Лорен. В «Брат фэйри волк», Лорен нашла убежище в доме Бо и их романтические отношения был восстановлены в «Лучше сгореть, чем угаснуть». Бо обнаружила, что у Лорен была девушка, Надя, которая была пять лет в коме и для которой Лорен пытается найти лекарство, и для этого стала слугой Эша. Лорен узнал от Лаклана что предыдущий Эш обратился к темному шаману и тот проклял Надю, чтобы он мог получить Лорен, как своего ученого и врача. Бо и Лорен поддерживали тесные отношения, пока Бо не вылечивает Надю от проклятия и они перешли к отношениям «очень хорошие друзья». После Бо была вынуждена убить Надю, когда та угрожала жизни Лорен, романтические отношения, что были между ними постепенно вернулись. В 3 сезоне Бо и Лорен стали встречаться, в их союзе Бо в первый раз сказала: «Я люблю тебя». Бо вначале пытался быть сексуально моногамной, но это вызвало проблемы из-за ее кормления. Лорен поняла природу Бо и сказал ей, что она могла кормить от других, за исключением Дайсон (потому что он был ее бывший любовник). Тем не менее, после Тамсин говорит Лорен о том что она и Бо поцеловались без кормления (не зная, что поцелуй был результатом Трюка и Стеллы касаясь Dawning Invitation Machine в то же время они впервые поцеловались в «Фейри против машин», Лорен почувствовала боль и уныние, что не в состоянии дать Бо то что ей нужно. Впоследствии, Лорен сказал Бо, что она хотела разорвать их отношения, потому что она не была счастлива и чувствовала, что теряет себя. Бо в конце концов стал обеспокоена тем, что их растование не может быть временным. В «Обращение в камень», обыскивая квартиру Лорен, Бо нашел папку, показывающий Карен Битти как настоящее имя Лорен. Бо и Лорен воссоединились в «Тёмные времена». Они страстно целовались, рады видеть друг друга снова, наслаждаясь воссоединения, они занимались любовью поспешно. Бо шокирует Лорен, расказав, что ее кровь выбрала Темную сторону и она больше не будет свободной. Лорен, в свою очередь расказывае ей, что она в настоящее время работает с Морриган, обеспечивает защиту и свободу без каких-либо обязательств. В фан-культуре Часть фанов придаёт большое значение романтическим отношениям Бо и Лорен; для обозначения этих отношений используют термин «Doccubus» - синтез слов «Doctor» (род занятий Лорен) и «Succubus» (видовая принадлежность Бо) - соответственно, Doc+cubus. Он был придуман поклонником отношений между Бо и Лорен в первый сезон Lost Girl и вскоре стал широко использоваться поклонниками двух любовников. Сайт Doccubus.com был создан в 2011 году как неофициальный некоммерческий сайт поклонников двумя поклонниками пары. «Doccubus» стал словом, обычно используемым развлекательными СМИ и блоггерами, когда речь идет о связях «Бо и Лорен» и их поклонников. Бо вместе с Лорен также упоминается как «Команда Лорен». Алиас впервые появился на веб-сайте Showcase Lost Girl. В 2018 году Анна Силк заявила в интервью TV Junkies: «Бо и Лорен должны были быть вместе, периодически». Фотографии Постеры Скриншоты Editorial Ссылки # «What is Doccubus?» - Doccubus.com. December 21, 2012. # «Lost Girl's Anna Silk is Eager to Reunite with Cast Mates and Meet Fans at ClexaCon 2018» - The TV Junkies. March 12, 2018. # «Freedom to Love Necklaces are now available for pre-order» - LostGirlSeries. Facebook. April 11, 2014. # «The necklace…is based on the labrys charm.» - Emily Andras. Twitter. February 20, 2014. # «Symbols of the Minoan Goddess Religion» - Labyrinthos Potnia. 2012. # «Mary Daly» - Wikiquote. # «LABRYS Tool of Lesbian Feminism» - Finding Lesbians. August 9, 2013. # «Because I am a Girl» # «This Giving Tuesday, we are so proud to announce that we have donated the proceeds of the Freedom to Love necklace to Because I am a Girl Canada.» - LostGirlSeries. Facebook. December 2, 2014. # «CLOSED! THE AUCTION IS NOW CLOSED!» - ClubDoccubus (Twitter). September 19, 2014. # «FINAL UPDATE: Still blown away by how generous Doccubus fans are!» - ClubDoccubus (Twitter). September 23, 2014. # «Donations» - ClubDoccubus. (archive). # «From 'New Girl' to 'I Love Lucy:' our favorite TV couples» - Cable News Network. February 14, 2013. # «2013 TV's Top Couples: Thousands Voted! And the Winner Is…» - E! Entertainment Television. February 14, 2013. # «Lost Girl: The Doccubus Panel with Anna Silk & Zoie Palmer» - New York Comic Con. October 2016.